


Surprising Dominic

by monaboyd_archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Romance, gen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-16
Updated: 2004-04-16
Packaged: 2018-08-07 15:50:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7720687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monaboyd_archivist/pseuds/monaboyd_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dominic wants a surprise for his birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprising Dominic

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Shirasade: this story was originally archived at the [Monaboyd.net Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Monaboyd.net), which was closed in September 2014 due to software issues and a lack of new submissions for several years. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2014. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Monaboyd.net Archive collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Monaboyd_Archive/profile).

On Monday, Elijah sits Dominic down and asks peevishly, “So. What do you want for your birthday?” while worrying away at a cigarette clenched between his fingers.

Dom raises an eyebrow. “Well, if it’s going to make you this bitchy just to ASK-,”

“Just tell me what you want already.” The cigarette makes its way to Elijah’s mouth. “This is your last chance, I swear it. Tell me now or you won’t get a thing.”

“That’s what you said two weeks ago.”

“What do you want, Dom?”

Dom’s eyes leave Elijah’s, wander before settling on a distant point. “Surprise me.”

\---

Tuesday afternoon, Dominic meets Sean and Ally at the playground. “Any idea what you want for your birthday?” Sean asks.

Dom slides his sunglasses on, watches as Sean’s daughter crawls through the tunnels of the play equipment. “Dunno.”

Sean sighs and follows Dom’s eyes to see his daughter perched at the very top of the slide. “You’re wearing my ring,” she yells at Dom. He smiles as he watches her slide down.

“You can give me her,” Dom says.

Sean starts to laugh, but stops at the glint in Dom’s eyes.

Its hard to tell when Dom is joking sometimes.

\---

On Wednesday, Dominic has a message from a pissed off Viggo on his answering machine. He plays it twice. Just because.

“What the hell is this I hear about your birthday?! Orlando calls me up today, asks what am I getting you? ITS NOT YOUR BIRTHDAY! YOUR BIRTHDAY’S JANUARY EIGTH! Fucking hell, Dominic! Don’t send whiny little British bastards after me with whiny bitchy little birthday messages!” A loud exasperated sigh, a loud exasperated clicking noise.

The insanity of Viggo never ceases to amaze him.

Dom grins and hums quietly under his breath. Only four more days till his birthday.

\---

On Thursday Dominic receives a phone call from a panicked Orlando. “What do you want for your birthday?” Orlando blurts out in one rushed breath.

“Hello to you too,” Dominic replies pleasantly.

“Shut up and tell me what you want for your birthday.”

Dom considers mentioning that what Orlando wants is physically impossible, but decides against it. No point in confusing the poor bastard even more.

“A surprise,” he tells Orlando.

“A surprise?” Orlando’s voice is confused, a wee bit pathetic. Orlando’s never been very good at being clever about birthdays and surprises.

“I want a surprise for my birthday.”

\---

On Friday Dominic receives an early birthday package from his mum. Socks and a tie and a new wallet, all things only a mum thinks of, all things that he needs.

“Did you get what you wanted?” she asks when he phones her up to thank her.

Dominic smiles as he flips open his new wallet, caresses the leather; models his new socks and his new tie for himself in the bedroom mirror, the phone cradled on one shoulder. “You always get me exactly what I want, Mum.”

“That’s the trouble,” she sighs. “I always know exactly what you want.”

\---

On Saturday, Lij and Sean take him out for a night on the town in early celebration. Elijah gets roaring drunk and feels up the waitress. Sean forgets his wallet and embarrassedly asks Dom to cover for him. Some photographers get brilliant shots and captions of Elijah screeching, “PARTY NAKED,” and trying to unbutton his shirt (the ever modest Sean stops him, much to the disappointment of the felt-up waitress). Sean signs a few autographs, Elijah poses for a few pictures before he’s completely wasted.

And Dom licks his lips and tell himself, only one more day till my birthday.

\---

On Sunday Dominic sleeps in late, eats pizza for breakfast and washes it down with milk straight from the carton. Then he collapses on the sofa and watches daytime television for another hour or so.

He’s got nothing to do today.

His birthday is tomorrow.

Dom grins and stretches out on the sofa, his body tingling in anticipation. He loves birthdays.

Footy is on.

Dom switches the station and watches Arsenal lose spectacularly to Man U, but doesn’t really register any of it. He can’t stop grinning, can’t stop the way his foot jiggles excitedly, impatiently.

His birthday is tomorrow.

\---

On Monday it’s finally Dominic’s birthday.

He receives a lunchbox with Superman on it from Elijah. When he opens it, there’s penis-shaped breath mints inside. Dom giggles and pops a mint into his mouth.

From Sean he gets a gift certificate (practical) and a handmade card from Ally that says I love you. Dom tosses the certificate and tenderly tapes the card to his fridge.

From Orlando he gets a backscratcher. Orlando is a loon.

And from Viggo he gets an apologetic message and an offer to take Dom out to dinner.

Dom accepts. It is his birthday, after all.

\---

Dinner with Viggo is always interesting. Dominic receives a lecture on the abuse of poetry in today’s society, a lesson on the finer points of riding, and is forced to admire about thirty rolls of new photos. All this before Viggo’s second glass of wine.

Dinner with Viggo always leave Dom exhausted as well.

Its past midnight when Dom stumbles wearily into his home.

The lights are on in his kitchen. He didn’t leave the lights on.

A red rose is lying on his kitchen table. He didn’t leave a rose on his table.

Suddenly Dominic gets a second wind.

\---

There are two bags sitting companionably on the floor of Dominic’s spare room as he slowly makes his way upstairs. There’s no one there though.

Cautiously, Dominic nears his own bedroom. He can hear the television in there. A floorboard creaks beneath his foot and immediately, the TV is switched off.

Silence.

And then Dom slowly nudges the door open.

Billy is sitting on his bed, looking damp and fresh from Dom’s shower, wearing Dom’s sweatpants. There is nothing sexier than Billy in Dom’s clothing.

Other than Billy wearing nothing, screaming Dom’s name, that is.

“Happy Birthday,” says Billy happily.

\---

“Did you get everything you wanted for you birthday?” Billy asks later that night, resting his head on Dom’s shoulder, Dom’s arms around him, his arms around Dom.

“Yeah. I guess that I did.”

“What’d you ask for?”

“A surprise.”

Billy smiles up at Dom, presses a kiss to Dom’s jaw. “Were you surprised?”

“Not really. You had me a bit scared though when you didn’t show up all day.”

“I like keeping you tense.” Another kiss, this time to Dom’s lips.

“I still wasn’t surprised.”

“I’ll have to think of something fantastic for Christmas then.”

“Looking forward to it.”

::END::


End file.
